The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the height of a gripper pad or support dependent on the thickness of a sheet in a sheet-fed rotary printing press.
Sheets of paper supplied by a sheet feeder into a sheet-fed rotary printing press are successively gripped by and between gripper devices disposed in recesses in the outer peripheries of various cylinders such as an impression cylinder, a sheet transfer cylinder, and a sheet delivery cylinder. To prevent sheet damage or other printing troubles, each of the gripper devices is provided with a gripper pad height adjusting device for enabling the gripper device to accommodate various thicknesses of sheet. However, the above referenced prior gripper pad height adjusting device is disadvantageous in that the adjustment procedure is complex and time-consuming. The gripper pad height adjusting device fails to keep a required degree of adjustment precision due to the entry of dust.